Tattered and Torn
by Alias
Summary: Daisuke left Ken. *Aww shucks.* Now three months later, after a sulking to much Ken accidently takes too many sleeping pills, loosing his memory. Ken's stay in the hospital is done. It's time for him to come home. .*shounen ai, Kensuke, 8 of ~10 chps*
1. Three Months- I'm Sleepy

Starts at the end, ends at the beginning! OH NO! This one is really long. Eep. This is what I get, for reading long, angsty, Ken POV, Kensukes. I really need to get back into comedy.  
  
  
  
Life sure can be funny, right? Irony leaking from every orifice.  
Simple actions we go through everyday become emotionally painful.  
Take walking for example. Someone you haven't seen in a while, and they are walking to you. Spectacular! What a wonderful event! Then take someone walking out on you. Sad, depressing, a terrible thing to happen.  
And one more thing, and I'll clarify. Turning a doorknob. It's done a thousand times a day. But apparently, some people don't get that concept. And sitting on your couch, waiting for the doorknob to turn is not something that should happen.  
Daisuke Motomiya left me, three months ago. I've been coping, sort of. I still have this inexplicable pain, somewhere I can't place. I just feel. . . hurt. Plus a killer case of migraines and insomnia.  
Insomnia's a bitch, you try and get to sleep because you are tired but instead you are up, just thinking and trying to get more comfortable.  
  
One day, three months ago, Daisuke never returned from classes. He never came back to our apartment, and I was left completely fazed. I checked the answering machine, and he had broken up with me. Over the phone, and not even in real time.  
I briefly thought about how the hell I was going to pay the rent, and then Daisuke's decision hit me with full force. I started sobbing into the bed I shared with him, and I fell asleep.  
I had apparently been crying in my sleep too, because Takeru and Hikari came running from next door to find out what the hell was wrong with me.  
Miyako gave up her apartment to help me out with my rent situation. Takeru and Hikari said they would give me some money if I ever found myself low. And little Iori from downstairs even offered to help, if I ever needed it.  
I still have the bed that I cry into ever once in a while, and I can see the imprint Daisuke left. That is, in truth, the only thing I have left of him.  
Right now I am sitting on the couch in the living room, skimming through the lines of a book I have long since lost interest in. Miyako is in 'her' room, Daisuke's old art studio, getting ready for some date she has. My legs just feel asleep. I should do something about this.  
  
"Miya?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Who is the lucky bachelor this week?" I ask, swinging my legs out from under me.  
  
"Tad."  
  
"What the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
"He's from America. Mimi heard he was coming here, and set us up."  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"No kidding. He's from California, and he's just divine."  
  
"Well, good luck with that."  
  
"I hope so! He might be the One!"  
  
I internally cringed at that, but Miyako obviously didn't notice, considering she was on the other side of a door. But at least she would sense something, she always had a knack for that.  
  
I get up, and walk over to my bedroom to but the book away. As I get up, I grab the remote on the couch next to me and flip on the TV. I walk into my bedroom, and turn to the shelf. I replace the book.  
  
Wait. Something. . . something, is. . . off.  
  
I spin around. Half of. . . my. . . bed. . . is gone?  
  
"MIIYYAAAAKOOO!!!"  
  
//AN: So much for me and my sad fic. ::snort:://  
  
She runs in, but looks like nothing is out of the ordinary. "What?" She says, as coolly as ever.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BED?!"  
  
With a completely straight face and very casually, she said, "I took a chainsaw to it, and sawed it in half. Daisuke's half is already at the garbage dump."  
  
"Why in god's name possessed you to do THAT?"  
  
"Ken, you have been crying into that damn thing for as long as I have been here. I am tired of all your bitching! Get over it!"  
  
Any tears that I had been holding back, which I thought would be none, came springing forth. I looked at what remained of my bed, with springs and fluff hanging out one lopsided edge. I don't know whether to laugh or not.  
  
Miyako walks over and puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.  
  
~  
  
I managed to convince Miyako to tell me where she had the chainsaw. After acquiring it and sitting through a safety lecture by her, I had Takeru help me drag my half of my bed down the stairs. We put it in the back lawn, and I started to hack the thing into a million tiny pieces.  
  
If you have never destroyed anything with a chainsaw, go and do it now.  
  
It is so fun. So what if people were looking at me VERY strangely, it was really cool.  
  
Plus, I managed to get out all the pent up anger toward Daisuke. Maybe this is a step forward.  
  
~  
  
If destroying the bed was a step forward, crying about it later was a flying leap backwards. The euphoria of it has left me, and the hurt seems a bit deeper.  
  
Since I don't. . . have. . . a BED anymore, Miyako got a spare cot from Iori's apartment. It's uncomfortable, and it just reminds me how comfortable my old bed used to be, especially with Daisuke in it.  
  
I have this bottle of sleeping pills next to me. I already took one, and the bottle says up to 3. So I pop 2 more.  
  
That's the good stuff. My vision is tinted darker, and my whole body feels more relaxed. Fabulous.  
  
The front door creaks open. Miyako must be home from that date of hers.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
A male voice? Maybe it's Takeru, checking up on me. I can faintly see the person, and their hair is up in spikes.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
He sounds sad. Poor guy. But who is it? Why can't I place it?  
  
"KEN! Goddamn it, where is he?"  
  
The guy walks deeper into the apartment, and-  
  
"OW!"  
  
- knocks his leg into the glass coffee table. I don't think I can answer, my vision is getting darker. The guy spots me.  
  
"Ken! Ken!"  
  
His voice picks up a note of happiness, but it still sounds groggy and sad.  
  
Now I recognize him, hovering about 3 inches away from my face. Daisuke.  
  
"Yo, Ken?"  
  
I still can't answer, partially from the pills and partially because I don't want to talk to him. My eyes are still open, but they feel extremely heavy.  
  
Daisuke grabs my shoulders, and shakes me lightly. "Are you going to answer me, dude?"  
  
My eyelids feel -real- heavy, and I feel warm and cozy. These sleeping pills are pretty damn good.  
  
"Ken? What the hell is wrong with you? Ken?"  
  
My eyelids slam shut, and I am almost unconscious.  
  
"Ken no!! Wake up, please wake up, Ken!"  
  
I fall asleep.  
  
~  
  
//AN: Evil cliffhanger, plus it starts at the end and ends at the beginning. There will be an epilogue sort of thing, so never fear, but in the next chapter we examine how all of this happened! Ya ha ha. I hope you like the fact that I sawed Ken's bed in half. I actually consulted with my dad on this one, and asked what was the best way to but a bed in half. He still thinks I am crazy, and is starting to get paranoid.//  



	2. Two Months- Rocky Horror Picture Show

Two months ago, Daisuke Motomiya left me. Since then, I really haven't recovered. I've tried, the other Digidestined have tried, but nothing seems to make me feel any better. Miyako lives with my now, and she doesn't let me cry anymore. She even set me up on a couple of dates; all of which ending in a flaming pile of crap, pardon my French.  
I don't -want- a new boyfriend, I want my old one. The one I was used to. The one I was in love with.  
He didn't even give me a reason. Answering machine. I didn't believe it, for a while. I think it was the first week. I thought he was joking around with me. But I played the message over and over again, trying to decipher the emotions, and I failed miserably. I could tell he was serious though.  
We haven't seen each other, not once, since. The other Digidestined had seen him, occasionally, but they seemed to have sided with me.  
Kind of weird, they bonded with the one they fought instead of the one that was with them all along.  
I think it's because I kept the apartment. This building is basically all Digidestined anyway. Taichi and Yamato live in the penthouse, because they have already graduated and both have pretty successful careers in the city. In the floor under them live Jyou, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi, after she moved back to Odaiba, all sharing the second largest apartment in the building. Each received their own bedroom, and I thought it was a pretty sweet deal. Takeru and Hikari life next door to Miyako and I; Iori lives downstairs from us.  
And Daisuke lives somewhere on the other side of town, apparently with his new boyfriend.  
  
~  
  
"Miya!"  
  
"What do you want now, Ken? I can't handle any more crying. So if that is what you are going to do, go suck an egg for gods sake."  
  
"You sure are chipper today."  
  
"You should talk. You have been lying on that bed the whole day. Have you even moved?"  
  
I was in my bed, my half that is, staring at the ceiling. My hands were laced together behind my head, and I had my legs stretched out and crossed. "It's Saturday, and if I want to lay here all day I am going to."  
  
I saw Miyako walk into the doorframe, and she had her hair twirled up into a towel. She was probably getting ready for some date.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You want to see a movie?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What, no date today?"  
  
"Not really. I was just planning on going grocery shopping."  
  
"You need to get ready for an hour for that?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
I groaned. "Whatever. Tell you what, I'll go do the shopping, and you make some popcorn, and we'll watch one of the millions of DVD's we have."  
  
"Rocky Horror Picture Show?"  
  
I lifted up my head to stare at her with a confused look. "Excuse me? We are not watching that."  
  
"Is it because. . . it-it. . . was Daisuke's favorite?"  
  
That struck a chord, deep down. "No. I just don't like that movie."  
  
She could see I was lying, and opened her mouth to call me on it, but instead decided not to. "Ok. I'll go check and see what we have, you go to the store."  
  
~  
  
Miyako and I ended up watching Bambi, of all things. It was terrible, and I was crying when the mother got run over. Now I'm depressed all over again.  
  
And not only depressed from that, but something else that decided to pop up. You see, Daisuke just walked into the apartment with his new boyfriend in tow, and Miyako isn't here for moral support.  
  
He handed one of the bags he was carrying to the other man with him, and went around the apartment collecting things, peeking over his shoulder ever once in a while to see that I didn't kill his partner.  
  
I almost did though, just by looking at him. I used the infamous Ichijouji stare, way back from my days as the Kaiser. The poor guy looked like he was going to pee his pants.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
I turned my stare to Daisuke, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Is this yours, or mine?"  
  
He lifted up an autographed soccer ball that I had given him, signed by his favorite player.  
  
I didn't answer. I couldn't, I might break down. So I decided to direct my anger back at Daisuke's boyfriend.  
  
Daisuke placed the soccer ball back, and started to leave. "Come on Keikan, we have to go."  
  
//AN: Keikan means strong, to my understanding.//  
  
Keikan, huh? Strong my ass, I could take that guy any day. Sure doesn't live up to his name. Stringy and barely tan, unlike my pale skin that looks creamy, Keikan had a hair color that looked like he had dyed it red, and then green, and then blue, and streaked it black and back to blond. It was messy, and about to his nose. Ugly son-of-a-bitch.  
  
I, on the other hand, had not lost any of my beauty. My hair was about the same length, but a bit shorter and messier. I had it layered, slightly, and it was still naturally navy. And smooth, thanks a little to Miyako's special conditioner recipe.  
  
Daisuke hadn't lost anything either. Still as handsome as I had remembered him. The spikes of his hair were a little longer, but other than that, and height, he remained relatively the same.  
  
I am not going to sleep tonight, I am sure. Where is Miyako?  
  
~  
  
//AN: Next- one month after the break up. Then part of the relationship, near the end, and then the thrilling conclusion of the beginning! Blame Seinfield, I just saw the starts at the end and ends at the beginning episode again. India. . . nose piercings. . . the vault. . . shnops. . . teehee.//  



	3. One Month- Of All Things!

I had a case of Mountain Dew, and a couple shot glasses, and that pretty much explains this whole chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been one month. I cross of the date on my calendar, which has little blotches every once in a while from where I cried into it. One month, that's like some sort of milestone, right? Miyako would agree. She's still setting me up on those godforsaken dates. I am getting tired of them; you think she would learn after the 5th failed one?  
Either she is incredibly dumb, or incredibly adamant. I tend to lean to the later. She is stronger than she seems, especially when it comes to me. She threatened to cut my bed in half, off all things,   
  
//AN: *snort*//  
  
and remove the part that Daisuke slept on.  
  
One month is a good thing. I can still be sad, because I still am, and people will understand. And also, I distance myself from Daisuke by a bit.  
I shouldn't have thought that, now I am crying again.  
  
"Ken, if you are crying I am going to come in there and. . ."  
  
She doesn't need to add, 'and kick your ass', she's says it enough anyway.  
  
"I swear to God Miya, I'll cry whenever I damn well please."  
  
That set her off. I hear the doorknob being fiddled with, and Miyako happens to know how to pick locks. I run over to the door and sit there with my back to it, using myself as a lever to keep it shut.  
The lock is successfully picked, and Miyako tries to push the door open. It gives slightly, just a crack, but I dig my heels into the ground and the movement stops.  
  
"Ken, why are you always making this harder than it has to be?"  
  
"Miya, why are you always making this harder than it has to be?"  
  
"You think- . . . you think you are so funny."  
  
"Miyako, I am going to cry and you are going to leave me alone, ok?"  
  
"Ken! God, there is no way Daisuke is coming back. Face it, cry, get over it. I know I did."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, poor little Miyako knows your predicament. Do you know what it felt like when you, mister high and mighty, rejected me? I loved you, I honestly did, and then you go and tell everyone you are gay! My heart felt like it had been ripped out, but I got over it, and you have to also."  
  
I was crying, hard. Just knowing that I did what Daisuke did to me? . . .  
  
I scoot away from the door, and pull the Kleenex box closer. I snuggle the pillow in my lap and pick a Kleenex out of the box. Miyako pushes open the door completely, and sits next to me.  
  
"You'll get over it. Trust me. You have to."  
  
~  
  
//AN: Is anybody crying? Because I am tearing up. Authors shouldn't do this. I haven't reread this, and I don't intend to, because then I will be clinically depressed. Next time, we visit part of the relationship and the actually breakup! Sounds like the crocodile hunter. . . And then the thrilling conclusion! Dai thinks Ken is dead!//  



	4. The Breakup

I accidentally deleted this one. What an idiot. With the addition of this chapter, I also fixed everything wrong with the other chapters.  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
My life, seriously, couldn't be better.  
Daisuke and I just moved into our new apartment, in the 'Digidestined's Building'. All of us live here, with the newest additions being Daisuke and I.  
The others talked to the landlord and managed to get us a great deal on the rent. There is one one problem, one wrench in the. . . what the hell is the end of that phrase? Gear or something? Whatever. Well, the landlord is a bit of a homophobe, so Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato and I have to be a bit discrete. It's really not that much of a bother.  
The Digidestined haven't really changed at all. Hikari is still sweetness and light, Miyako still acts and talks before she thinks, although I have to admit it is getting better. Takeru still wears that ridiculous hat, and Daisuke is just as stubborn and courageous as he used to be. He was the one that started our whole relationship. Iori is taller, and doesn't have to fight to get a word in. Other than that, same old Iori. He even has a Kendo workout room. //AN: I thought Kendo Dojo sounded wrong. . .//  
Everything in finally falling into place!  
With a little of my tutoring and coaxing the admissions board, Daisuke and I now attend the same liberal arts college in the city. I am taking journalism, and I hope to work at the newspaper. Daisuke is taking art, and I personally think he will be successful. Call it a biased opinion if you will, I call it love.  
Right now, I am lying on my half of the big king-size bed that I share with Daisuke. He is currently lying next to me.  
I am on my back, with my limbs spread loosely over my and a little of Daisuke's half of the bed. He is lazily drawing random lines over my chest.  
  
"Dai."  
  
I say it for no reason, mostly because I love the sound of it.  
  
"Hmmn?" He gives an inquiring mumble.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I ask out of curiosity, but he seems to take the question seriously.  
  
"How long do you think this will last?"  
  
"Well, I hope forever."  
  
He mulls the question over in his mind, I can see by the cute expression that comes over his face when he bites his lip and lowers his eyebrows. "Ummhmm. . . I have to get to class, soon I think."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He rolls over onto his back, and raises his wrist to my line of vision. "What does Rocket say?"  
  
Rocket, of course, being his watch. He saw it in the store, and immediately thought it was like me when we were kids playing soccer. It was sporty and black, with forest green accents, and he took my soccer nickname for it. "9:15"  
  
//AN: True story, I have a watch similar to that and I named it Rocket.//  
  
"Oh shit, really?" He jumps into a sitting position, and nearly bolts right out of the house. "I gotta go."  
  
He leaves my field of vision, and I hear the front door slam.  
Daisuke's classes don't start until 10:20. And he said he was late.  
Something doesn't add up. But no, Daisuke would never do that! Maybe he needs to buy a newspaper, or forgot to do a paper and is now doing it in the campus library.  
Right?  
Right?  
  
~  
  
I don't have classes today, and Hikari and Miyako were free. We decided to have a picnic, as Digidestined often have little get-togethers, in the park across the street from our building.  
I reach the feild covered in the softest grass -I- have ever felt, and I see Miyako and Hikari in the center on a tarp.  
  
"Yo, Ichijouji!" Miyako yells, -extremely- loud. I raise a hand to shield my face, and the blush that was coming to it, and walk over to her.  
  
"Hello, Ken." At least Hikari knows how to be polite.  
  
"Hello ladies. All's quiet on the western front?"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Nothing Miyako. What's new?"  
  
"Well, Mimi knows this guy that is coming to Japan in about 2 months. And she said that when he came, she would set us up. We've been talking on the phone a bit, and I know everything about him, most importantly that he's a FOX! . . ."  
  
I let my attention trail off. When Miyako was like that, you couldn't get a word in edge-wise. I nod when Hikari nods, I learned that quickly after once incident when I nodded out of place and got slapped for it. So I figure Hikari must be listening, as she listens to everybody, and I am in the clear.  
  
~  
  
We all walked home together, splitting off when we each reached our apartments. Upon opening the door, I could see the answering machine blinking.  
I hit the play button for the first message.  
It was just a cold-caller, wanting me to change me long distance carrier. I hit delete and then played the second one.  
It was Columbia House, and apparently Daisuke had taken them up on the 12 Cd's for a penny, and then never paid the shipping and handling that thy always caught you on. I insisted upon paying it, but Daisuke was adamant.  
//AN: *starts laughing*//  
The third message was from my parents. My father got a promotion at work, and they wanted to celebrate with me at home. I pulled a sheet of paper off of the sticky pad on the message board, and wrote down the time and date, and to remind myself to buy the train ticket.  
I hit the play button for the fourth message.  
  
"Ken. . . Ken, it's Daisuke. I'm not coming home today. I'm sorry, but this isn't working. Goodbye."  
  
What? This isn't right. Something is definitely wrong. I replayed the message.  
  
Sure enough, the same thing played back to me. What does that mean?  
And then it hit me. The whole thing came crashing down on my head. I gripped the counter to stop my fall as my knees gave out, but I ended up slipping and landing on the floor. Hurt, in more ways than one, I dragged myself to my bedroom. This was going to be a long night.  



	5. Three Months - Huh?

Haha! After an eleventh hour rewrite, teehee. Actually, I posted this at like 1:00 am and rewrote it at 3:00. And so now this is no longer the ending. I'm so freaking evil, aren't I?  
  
  
  
  
I look around me, this is obviously a dream. But I don't ever remember the bottle saying I could dream in forced sleep. Whatever, I don't care right now.  
Daisuke is next to me, and we are lying in our bed. I am on my back, and Daisuke is on his side, lazily working the tip of his index finger over my chest, one of his favorites pastimes.  
  
"Ken." He states simply, nothing behind it and nothing to follow it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ken. You're mine, and I am yours."  
  
"No, I don't think so. You left, and I am alone, and all I have is a dream."  
  
"Yes, but the dream is what is real for now. Why not have a little fun?"  
  
The dream Daisuke acquires Daisuke's goofy grin, and I can't help but smile. But it quickly passes, and the frown I have been wearing reappears. "But when it is over, the truth will be harder."  
  
"But now is now, and I control this dream, not you. And I want to have fun, and I am just going to have to make you also."  
  
I am, in reality and in the dream, wearing a white button down shirt, and the dream Daisuke is unbuttoning it slowly. After separating the fabric, he pulls each half to the side, so it rests between my arms and my body.  
  
"Enjoy it, Ken, I want you to."  
  
"Fine." I close my eyes and sigh.  
  
Daisuke kisses all over my chest, sending bolts of electricity down my spine. Then he kisses lower, and lower. . .  
  
~  
  
I wake up groggy, and overall crappy, but at least not sticky. Then I would have died.  
  
I hear a soft whispering, and someone clenching my hand in both of theirs. "Ken, Ken, please wake up. You have to wake up. Wake up. God, please make him wake up. . ."  
  
I open my eyelids a sliver and look around. I am in. . . a hospital? And there is a device supplying me oxygen up part of my nose, extremely uncomfortable. My vision is fuzzy, and there is a figure in the room I can't place yet. I can't seem to remeber anyone that it would be. Come to think of it, I can't remember much of anything.  
  
"Ken? Ken?"  
  
My eyelids flutter open. "Huh?"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You idiot!" He hits me.  
  
"OW!" The nerve of some people!  
  
"Damn right, ow."  
  
"WHY did you hit ME?"  
  
"I found you half dead!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Who are you and why are you hitting me?"  
  
"Sometimes your ignorance astounds me." He whacks the side of my head.  
  
"That HURTS!"  
  
"How you do that, scaring me like that!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Taking too many sleeping pills is pretty flipping dumb for a child prodigy. Especiallly a former evil dictator. I guess stupidity is at the base of all people."  
  
Evil dictator? God, I must have had a freaky childhood. "What do you mean, evil dictator?"  
  
"You go through all that grief and now you are pretending it didn't happen? What the hell is wrong with you Ken?"  
  
I look at my body. I remember the pale skin, the tall frame. I pull a lock of hair in front of my face. The color, is weird. And isn't guy's hair supposed to be short? "Ken?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Is my name Ken?" 


	6. Introducing Miyako

I know you hate me. Truely I do. I feel your pain.  
I kind of twisted and distorted the original ideal of the story. *shrugs* Oh well. Such is my poetic license. *holds up her Poetic License*  
It just became another story. Hell, why not?  
  
  
  
  
"So if I am Ken, who are you?"  
  
"You ARE kidding, right?"  
  
"Do I look like I am kidding?"  
  
He raises his hand to his brow line and turns away. "This is not happening."  
  
"So come on, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Daisuke, but you- . . . my name is Daisuke."  
  
"Fine. Why are you yelling and hitting me, Daisuke?"  
  
This catches his attention. He whirls back to me, temper flaring. "You have no idea what I am to you?"  
  
I try looking through my memory. . . to no avail. "Not really."  
  
He sighs. "Nothing. . ." He waves his hands around vaguely, trying to symbolize words he can't make out.  
  
"Um, what are you trying to get across?"  
  
"Good God. Just when I think things are getting easy."  
  
He slumps into a chair and I decide not to bother 'Daisuke'. We sit like this for about 5 minutes, when a girl with wine colored hair walks into the room.  
  
"Ken! I have been worried sick about you! I check the machine at home and it's from Dai saying you are in the hospital! I had to beg my professor to give me the notes for this afternoon's class, and then I had to bribe Hikari for her car. . ." She stops mid-rant when she sees I looked extremely confused, and to be honest, a little infatuated. "What?"  
  
"He has amnesia, Miya."  
  
The woman spun around to face my other visitor and her eyes, I swear this, flash red. "You. . . you have some nerve Dai, and if you think I don't have the balls to kick your ass. . ."  
  
Hmm. Protective, nice, concerned about me, pretty. "So, you and I live together?" I say, just slightly suggestively.  
  
"No, Ken, you have it wrong. And if you think I am taking advantage of you, God knows the temptation is there, you are dead wrong."  
  
"So we live together, we are both attracted to each other, and we aren't going out?"  
  
Daisuke sluomed further into his chair and his eyes watered just a bit. He had enough self control not to let them fall. In his expression I could see a lot of pain. He must be attracted to Miya too.  
  
"Shut up Ken, shut up shut up shut up. I have to get Hikari. I am going to break down." She sighs. Then she leaves the room, leaving me in the uncomfortable silence I feel with my original visitor.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"What Ken."  
  
"So what are you to me? Best friend? Brother? Cousin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
I am not going to have an easy day, am I? "No seriously. Who are you to me? I need to regain my memory somehow."  
  
"You'll figure it out. Either that or someone will tell you." He raises himself from the chair and is about to leave, but pauses. He looks right at me, almost through me, and walks out.  
  
He has a fine ass. Wait. Wait one second. What was that? I watch him and he becomes smaller and smaller as walks down the hallway. Quite an attractive man.  
  
Gay. Great. I regain my life for 30 minutes and I'm gay. I guess. . . before? I was gay and repressing it. So now it comes out and I can't tell anyone? Especially not him. He seemed pissed with me enough already.  
  
I'm alone, so I sink into my bed and pull the sheets over my chest. Everything has to be complicated and annoying for me, right? I guess my life has just been an unfortunate one.  
  
Does that spark any memories? . . . no. Damn. I close my eyes, and try to remember anything before waking up in the hospital.  
  
A dream, I remember a dream. Sticky. That's all I know. I was in it. . . and. . . nothing. I can't think of anything else!  
  
I want some miracle drug to make me remember. Or maybe not. This is a fresh start. I probably have money, the clothes I can see in the closet are nice. This is a nice hospital. All my friends looked sharp and refined. That is, except for that Dai fellow. I look out the window, despite the terrible angle I am at. It's downtown, and I assume the rent around here is high. Therefore, the good part of town. I live on the good side of town! Wonderful. And I live with a very attractive girl. True, taking a second look at Dai, she isn't all that appealing anymore, but still pretty none the less. I should really ask 'Hikari' what is going on. Maybe she could tell me about everything from before. 


	7. Introducing Hikari and Takeru

It took me longer to meet this 'Hikari' than I expected. In fact, she only came to visit the next day. Apparently, she wasn't as close to me as Dai and Miya.  
  
But she was sweet and everything. Sickeningly so, but I was injured. I think she was going a little over the top. She brought her boyfriend with her. At least, that's what she said. I saw the ring on her finger though.  
  
"Ken, you ok? Anything about your memory coming back?"  
  
"No, but maybe you could fill me in?" I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster and put on my puppy eyes, but to no avail.  
  
"You'll figure it out Ken."  
  
I frowned. "Why is it that no one will tell me about my past? Or about Daisuke, for that matter?"  
  
"K-ken, it-it's just that. . . you've had a tough 3 months and I don't think you WANT to remember."  
  
"What?"  
  
I could see something pass behind her ruby eyes. I couldn't read it. It was one of those things you recognize after seeing it a couple times. Being the first time I had seen it, it went completely over my head. "Ken, you and Dai. . ." She trailed off.  
  
"What is this big secret that no one will tell me?"  
  
She opened her mouth. Then she closed it. I wasn't getting any answers from her.  
  
So I turned to the man at the back of the room. Take something. Dai called him T.A. when he yelled to him from outside of the room.  
  
"So, T.A.? Are you going to tell me what is going on?"  
  
T.A. started laughing. I didn't think this was very funny. Then he muttered something that I heard as- 'Daisuke must really be rubbing off on him.'  
  
"Excuse me T.A.?"  
  
He abruptly stopped the chuckling and looked right at me. "Hikari, I'm going to go get a pop. You keep an eye out for Ken."  
  
"Yeah. See ya Takeru."  
  
The blond left. Takeru? I knew I was close. I picked up the TV remote and flipped on the TV. There was soccer on. Soccer? Soccer? That's something. I know I played it. . . until recently. College, I stopped before college. Writing? I'm a writer. Ok. That's pretty good for one channel. I played soccer before getting into college and now I write. Good!  
  
I watched the game for about 10 minutes, and Hikari constantly shifted around at the other side of the room. That's when Dai walked in.  
  
"Hey, um, guys." He cautiously took a step into the room. He saw Hikari and nodded in her direction. "'Kari."  
  
"If stay you better have a damn good reason and $50 for bus fare when I punt your ass clear across the country."  
  
Well, I have to say the guy has guts for not running straight out of there. "Good to see you too."  
  
She turned her head from the TV to him. And used 'The Look'. God, I would have melted into a little puddle of Ken. And then died. That chick had TALENT.  
  
But Mr.Balls of Steel stood his ground and sat in the chair next to hers. I could have sworn her eyes were more brown than red, but I was quickly proven wrong. First Miyako, then Hikari, Daisuke sure isn't having good luck with women now a days. "Ken. Feeling better?"  
  
I nodded weakly. Hikari still had an after effect on me. "I-I get-t out today."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "That's good, that's good. So. . how you been 'Kari?"  
  
She said nothing, and put on The Look again. I did as promised and melted into a nice little puddle.  
  
"You know what your problem is, Daisuke?"  
  
"No, but I am absolutely sure you are going to tell me." He plastered on a fake sweet grin and directed it straight at the fiery bruenette.  
  
She didn't answer, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The soccer game blared in the background, but the silence was actually drowning it out.  
  
So much for my happy going home party. 


	8. Introducing Iori

Yes, I am aware that I took way to long in getting this part out. Iori is hard, man. He's just so. . . non interesting. Ha! Double speak. Anywho, here it is.  
  
  
  
  
Hikari and Daisuke left a little while ago, and just recently I have been visited by someone else I don't know.  
  
Iori. Little Iori Hida. He's short, and two years younger than me. He doesn't seem like much of a people's person, and I have no idea how I could have ever become friends with this man.  
  
He's really creepy, too. His hair is about an inch long, and spiked out in chunks. It's so brown it's black. His eyes are the worst, though. They are green and really deep, with lots of little facets. And everytime he looks at me, I feel like he sees right through me. And something tells me this kid doesn't trust me. He keeps shifting his eyes.  
  
Now, I have put Iori in a bad light, but he really isn't all that bad. He's not exactly ugly either. It's just that when he is around me, he's different. He's uncomfortable with me.  
  
I guess that's unfortunate.  
  
I want someone else to visit me.  
  
~  
  
"Good news!" cried Hikari, lifting her hands in the air and in turn, jostling my bags. For some reason, she had all my stuff. It was making me nervous.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"GOING HOME!" yelled Miyako, emerging from right behind her. She passed Hikari and got to my bed, giving me a big hug.  
  
"Great! So where's home?"  
  
Everyone stopped, dead in their tracks. Miyako released me from the hug and took a step back. Hikari was shifting from foot to foot, and I heard someone cough from the hallway.  
  
"What?" Why was such a simple question bothering them?  
  
"Well, it's kind of complicated. I guess you are going home with Hikari."  
  
Hikari had not been breifed on the situation before, and was getting a hell of a shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
Miyako walked over to Hikari and whispered in her ear. I only caught a part of it. ". . . likes me. . . not with Dai. . . kidding? . . . good. . ."  
  
They broke the huddle and Hikari nodded. "Now get up."  
  
I slipped on the shoes that were at the foot of my bed and hopped off of my bed. "Ok. So you are Hi-"  
  
Daisuke burst into the room. Hikari gave him the same look as before, Miyako equaling it if not doubling, and Daisuke was oblivious. "Ken, coming home with me?" 


End file.
